The Valentine's Day Massacre
was the 14th episode of Season Two of the ABC-TV series George Lopez, also the 18th overall episode in the series. Written by Robert Borden, the episode, which was directed by John Pasquin, premiered on February 2, 2003. Synopsis George gives Angie a disappointing Valentine's Day gift, triggering a flashback to high school in the 1980s when he painted a mural for her. Full summary When George gives Angie a hat as a disappointing gift for Valentine's Day, Angie has a flashback to high school in the 1980s when George painted a great mural of her for the holiday. When Angie takes the entire family to look at the mural, only to find out it will soon be torn down, its true origin becomes known. It is revealed that the construction worker told Angie that the mural was actually painted by an artist named Chanto Perez, not George. George wrote his signature on the mural using spray paint as graffiti to make Angie believe he painted it. After finding out the truth Angie feels disappointed and starts arguing with George, which makes that George has been lying to her since then. The next day, Angie still feels disappointed with George. Next, Ernie arrives at the Lopez house and shows them another mural on the garage. Ernie tells Angie that George painted it and George wants Angie to forgive him, however, Marisol shows up and tells Ernie about the deal they'd made. Angie then realizes that Marisol painted the mural on the garage and not George again. This makes George lie to Angie again. While Angie is in the house, George feels terrible that he's been lying, but he is not the only one.`It turns out that Angie also told a "lie" way back before, the one that caused her and George to fall in love in the first place when she and a friend on the cheerleader team with her both went out with George and Ernie as a joke to amuse their cheerleader girlfriends, In the end all is forgiven. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest starring / Recurring cast *Tonantzin Esparza as Marisol *Elena St. John as Carla *John Balma as Construction Worker Trivia and notes *George, Ernie, and Angie all went to the same high school together and George and Ernie both had long hair. *There is an alternate ending to this episode that is on the DVD release. *We learned how George and Angie got together. *It is discovered that Angie was born in January *Marisol is bad at reading a situation. She blew the whole ruse due to her damn impatience. Quotes *'Ernie': Angie lied to you. She told you a big lie. *'George': One of the kids isn't mine? Is it Carmen? ---- *'Ernie': he paid Marisol to paint a picture of Angie on the garage and give George credit for doing it I tried painting it myself, but it started to look like a monkey with boobs. *'Marisol': A monkey with boobs still owes me money. *'Ernie': Well, go get it from Mariah Carey, because that's who you painted! ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes